Enter: Acelia Knightingale a TMNT Fanfiction
by Acelia0004
Summary: Hey! This will be my first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy it! I have never written one before that was displayed publicly, so please leave reviews, whether good or bad. But chill out on the bad. This is the story that is prior to the TMNG Story that will be coming out soon. A collective fanfiction written by my friends and I. Enjoy one of the main characters, Acelia!
1. Chapter 1

"Enter: Acelia Knightingale"

A "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" Fan fiction by

Alysha

Prologue:

_"Keep running baby cakes!" yelled someone over the noise of gunshots and bullets zooming beside our ears. _

_ Little Acelia kept running, as long and as far as her tiny legs could carry her. She clutched her mother and fathers hand tightly as they ran through the silent streets of New York, ducking and dodging. They turned down a lane, and was met with a brick wall. _

_ Damn…They were trapped._

_ "So, thought you could escape the Foot Clan Ace? Sheila? Ha! Think again! Master Shredder thinks that it's time for that brat to become part of the… family", one of the henchman said. Ace and Sheila held onto Acelia, only one thing one their mind. Protecting their sweet daughter; the sweet sun in their criminal lives, and their only source of hope in these dark and evil days. Yes, of course they worked for the Foot, actually meeting each other there over time. They both came from horrible backgrounds as children, but they were bent on giving Acelia everything thing that they couldn't receive. _

_ A chance, and a happy life._

"_Momma…Daddy…? What's gonna happen to us?" Acelia asked, gripping her damp hands around her parents, clutching so hard that her tiny chocolate knuckles turned yellow._

_ "Nothing's gonna happen baby cakes. You remember what momma always says right?" asked Sheila to her innocent angel. "To always-"_

_ "To always smile…" Acelia responded, not convinced at her mother's words of wisdom. How was this a time to smile? Even though Acelia was only 8 years old, she understood the meaning of death…_

_ And they were dancing pretty close to Him right now…_

_ "Acelia", her father commanded, "You know we love you right? You remember those numbers we told you to call whenever something like this happens?"_

_ "….yes sir", she said quietly._

_ "What are those numbers?" he asked deeply, pulling his child further behind him and his wife._

_ "….9-1-1 and Auntie Blue's number…" she confessed, already on the brink of tears. She already knew that whatever trouble this was, it was unescapable. The only time momma and daddy said to call those numbers were when…._

_ …where when they were in deep deep deep danger..._

_ "Acelia, no matter what happens from here, we want you to know that we love you baby cakes. And that you'll always be safe. Remember, there's always a guardian angel out there for you." Her mother gave her a last talk of wisdom before they threw their child behind them and sprang forward to fight to the death._

_ "RUN ACELIA!" both mother and father seemed to cry together, both being pulled into a strangle hold and thrown against the left side of the brick wall. _

_ BASH BASH BASH!_

_ Their faces were pounded into a bloody mess in front of her, and Acelia could only watch in horror, frozen in place. The main henchman turned his head slowly and glanced her over in a glacial stare._

_ "Kill her"_

_ She then moved._

_ Acelia ducked and dodged, whipping pass groping hands and bullets once more, running so fast that is she tripped on something and fell, it would skid up her legs to the white meat._

_ Without looking back and trying to understand where she was, Acelia finally got away, running down random streets that she thought she could escape. Trying to swallow the panic and pain that was threatening to spill out of her mouth, she calmed herself before dialing her aunt's number._

_ Riiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

_ The phone was picked up on the second ring._

_ "Helloww." an irritated sleepy voice answered. _

_ "Auntie Blue….? Momma and Daddy…!" Acelia could only say those words before crying out all of her sorrow. Blue had grown quiet, understanding finally settling in her mind._

_ "Call 9-1-1 Cee. And that's it. DON'T LET THEM SEE YOU. Where are you at baby girl?" _

_ "I DON'T KNOW!" Ace cried out, like a child who had gotten a whooping for something they didn't understand. She frantically looked around, wanting to find a hint to where she was. She looked up and found the street names. "Uhhmm… I-I'm at Broadway and Tulsa!"_

_ "Be right there sweetie. Just hang on for me okay?" Blue said gently, coaxing Acelia to calm down. She hung up the phone, only to say before she hung up that she would be there in 10 minutes. _

_ Acelia looked at the tiny cellphone in her hands, feeling the hot tears renew._

_ She had just lost her parents…._

_ She had just lost her guardian angels…._

_(TBC….)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Moving Forward"

_(Acelia's thoughts)_

"_Okay...okay, you got __**ONE**__ shot at this Knightingale. Here's what we're gonna do: First, we're gonna get as much air as we can, then we __**HAVE**__ to stick this landing. Make momma and daddy proud…make Aunt Blue proud and pay her back for all she's done. We can't fail."_

_(The noises of a crowd get louder)_

"…_Let's do this."_

_(End thoughts)_

I started to run as hard and as fast as I could. Leaping in the air, almost weightless, twisted and turned in midair before pressing myself off of the beam to do a front flip. As I came down, I turned once more and did a miraculous back flip, followed by a one hand cartwheel then flipped once more.

(Tap)

…I stuck the landing.

I hear all of the crowd chanting wonderful praises as I exited the floor and went back to the sidelines. My coach patted my back with a hearty slap followed back a big "Job Well Done". I kept walking as I smiled, knowing full-well that I just accomplished a major goal; A scholarship for 100,000 dollars.

My name's Acelia. Acelia Knightingale.

And this is where my story moves forward.

"Acelia."

(Heavy snoring)

"…Acelia!"

(Snoring Continues)

"DAMMIT ACELIA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

("Topple!")

I groaned as I picked myself up off of the floor. I looked around hazily and came face-to-face with Aunt Blue. Angrily and sluggishly, I began to say to her,

"….Ya couldn't have let me sleep for ONE more minute Aunt Blue? I was havin' this wonderful dream that I-." It was Saturday. Whatever it was that she wanted to could wait until…NEVER.

"Girl, stop wasting time telling me about your dream. You know you have things to do. First, you know we got to go and get your check. Then we gotta get you some glasses since ya turning blind on me. Then you have a cooking class to go to. Then you gotta go-."

_"…And there she goes…" _I thought to myself bitterly. Man, did Aunt Blue have a mouth on her.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Acelia. Acelia Knightingale. And I'm attending Bronx High School. Yeah, I know what you're saying, of course I'm gonna live in the Bronx. The bad side of town.

But just because I live here, doesn't mean that it defines me for who and what I am and what I will become.

I'm African American. I'm 5'4", likely to never grow again. I'm 17 years old, almost in my prime to graduate. I have a thing for coffee. I'm sass plus sunshine. I love books. I love music. I love to cook. I do gymnastics. I dance and sing in public places when no one is looking. I try to keep everything in my life as positive as I can. I'm on the verge of going "blind", as my Aunt says. I'll probably be made fun of for glasses now. I also have a split personality disorder.

But do I care?

No. Not one single bit.

I'm curvy as hell. I would love to go and fly an airplane one day. I'm not smart, but I'm not stupid either. Don't count me out on fights. And I have no friends.

Well, not yet at least.

And one thing that REALLY takes the cake is this.

**I'm part bird**.

Just let that sink in.

Yeah. I'm part bird, able to turn into any bird that I want, all the way down to a baby chick. This is a perk of our new societal making. Being able to turn into any creature or animal you want. But then, most of this began to go downhill.

Genetic Experimentation.

There was a demand in our society for more mutation. So, scientists found a way to splice animal genes with human genes, allowing them to have animal type eyes and skin mutation. But for others, they got more out of just the mutations,

They became animals themselves and were able to grasp and possess their abilities.

Of course, I chose a bird.

But it's no big deal really. I can't even activate my powers yet. So it's fiiine.

Now back to my current situation.

This loud mouth that I call an aunt is my Aunt "Blue" Byrd. Yes, Aunt Byrd.

Ironic isn't it?

But she took me in when I was 8 years old, on the night that my parents died in front of me; protecting me to the very end. Only being at the age of 39, Aunt Byrd successfully took on the role of mom and dad. She was widowed, her husband dying long before I moved in with her, and she paved her own way through life I've been living with her for 9 years now, a junior in high school, on the verge of becoming a senior. My aunt and I have a…strained relationship. I love her well enough, but she can be a pain in my "assets" if you know what I mean. But wanting to thank her for all she's done and put up with, I began to throw myself into anything free or self-fulfilling as much as I could...

Free cooking classes, a free membership to a gym, etc. You name it.

I was going to make her, my mom, and my dad proud of me.

"-Acelia! . ?! I said let's get a move on!" Aunt Blue said, poking her head around the corner of my room, already dressed for the day. She looked impatient, her giving up on talking to me when I zoned out.

"Ughh! I hear you ya harpie! I'M COMIN I'M COMIN!" I said irritated, yet playfully. I got out of bed, took a well needed 2 min shower, pulled my kinky hair into a ponytail, threw on a black low-cut shirt and shorts, some grey high tops, and dashed out of the door, greeting my Aunt with a fake smile.

"Rrready my dear?" I purred to her sarcastically.

"….You're pushing your luck child" she said evilly.

"Pshh! You'll be fine", I answered as we both walked down the stairs side by side.

We reached for the door, and was met with bright rays of sunshine.

Time for a start of a new day.

"Thank you very much Ms. Knightingale. We appreciate you coming down to receive your check. We thank you from the bottoms of our hearts and hope to see you again in the near future", the CEO of the place where we received the check said, his toupee a grey color and shaggy, laying incorrectly on his head.

We waved at them going out of the door, false smiles plastered on our faces. As we exited the building, the tension that was building up in my body soon began to fade. We glanced at each other and began to laugh like maniacs.

"Did….Did you see that hair?!" I gasped, clutching my stomach in a frenzied laugh.

"I-I tried not look at it!" Aunt Blue crouched on the ground, her fits of laughter raking through her body.

We stood in the middle of the sidewalk, enjoying the joyful moment of levity. After finishing, we shook off the giggles and proceeded to go to my cooking class. Today was graduating day today. I had also been entered into a contest, the one with the best dish today being able to own their own shop. With a future based mentality, Aunt Blue said that this would be a great opportunity for me to own my very own shop at a young age, being able to survive whenever she was gone.

Deciding on making Caramel Apple cupcakes with apple frosting, I presented them to the judges, anxiously waiting on what their responses would be. They all took their dainty bites, deciding on what to critique and what to point out ruthlessly.

"Hmm… what a unique taste Ms. Knightingale. This is absolutely wonderful!" a woman cried, her rosy cheeks looking as if they were on fire. As if to shut her up for being accurate on my cupcakes, the older and much more strict judge, looking as if to be in his late 80's, replied haughtily, drowning over the woman's voice saying, "Ms. Knightingale. For the past few weeks, I would like to commend you on your performance. You have made the most exceptional dishes I've ever ingested. So it is with great pride and dignity that we bequeath to you the 50,000 dollar prize and the deed to your new bakery. Congratulations on your success and I, personally, look forward to your delectable dishes."

"And you won that too. Oh, my lil niece is growing up so fast!" Aunt Blue gushed, as we left the baking class.

"Stooop. Could you please chill? It's no big deal", I said nonchalantly. We got into our car, buckling up as we were talking.

"You hush girl. You don't know what you're talkin about. Of course this is a big deal! You'll be owning your own shop!" she cried excitedly.

"Yeah yeah", I muttered, trying to hold down my own excitement.

We zoomed off in the direction of the optometrist, ready to go pick up my glasses.

(35 minutes later)

We were driving back home, us both listening to the Music channel on the radio. There was a peaceful quiet. But that was disrupted when Aunt Byrd commented,

"….Did you really pick those big glasses..?"

"? Yeah? Why? What's wrong with em?"

"Well, they're cute…"

"….But?"

"Are you sure you wanna go walking around looking like Urkel?"

"…I think they looked very distinguished!" I yelled huffing. I crossed my arms over my very developed chest and looked out of the pristine window. I watched houses as we zoomed by, almost home.

By the time we made it back, I had already gotten out of the car and trotted past my aunt, walking past her with my anger palpable.

"Aww…what's the matter pookie?" she asked, teasing me purposefully.

I just glared at her and kept walking to the door.

I pulled then door open, and was met by a distasteful sight.

Our apartment was trashed.

(TBC….)


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: No Questions

**Hey there guys! Thanks so much for hanging in there with my story. I'm going to try to update it as much as possible, meaning every day I'll be out with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy the reading so far. Again, this is/will be a collaborated fan-fiction with my other friends. We have a joint account and will be posting stories ASAP. If you have any questions on how to be able to read our collaborated fan-fiction, please go and visit Rayne0001. Thank You Guys again! And leave more reviews if you can! :D Enjoy Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 Part 1: "No Questions"

"What the hell is this?!" Aunt Blue said with indignation. Her usually "spot on" and pristine apartment was trashed with litter, spray paint, and threatening messages on the walls.

"WE'RE WATCHING YOU"… read a prominent red spray phrase on the living room wall. We both knew what the red meant.

THE FOOT CLAN.

My body tensed up almost instantly as I read the words over and over again in my head.

"Acelia. Acelia don't go shutting down on me right now honey. We need to move. Quick, fast, and NO QUESTIONS. Do you understand Acelia? Nod your head yes or no."

Numbly, I nodded, the situation finally clicking in my head. We commenced to gather up and pack any piece of clothing we could possibly find. Any other particles of junk that we weren't able to carry, we left behind in a hurry.

Aunt Blue, after finally packing, went up to the horrendous red mess and touched it gently. She perked her head up in alarm and said frantically,

"Cee, we have to go baby. This is still fresh. They're bond to know that we're on the move now. Get all of the bags to the car and pack it up nice and tight."

Without missing a beat, I ran and gathered the bags and luggage that were left in the foyer. I ran down the steps, almost missing one and toppling to the ground. I popped the trunk of the black Nitro. Without even giving a care as to what should go where, I threw our belongings everywhere, thinking that it shouldn't matter. The only thing on my mind was death.

Momma….and Daddy.

They had died for me.

…I wasn't gonna let this happen to Aunt Blue. No, not after everything she's went through to raise me.

"Ready to go? First stop is this bank. Drive us there Ceelia" Aunt Blue commanded.

I hopped in the driver's seat and cranked the car up, in my "No time for Shit" attitude. With Auntie in tow, I zoomed down the street, two women on a mission.

(Meanwhile)

"Master Shredder, it looks like they're on the move like you send they would be", replied Kurai, who was busy tracking the duo.

"Of course I was right. Go into the enemy's territory and leave your mark. They're bond to leave", he replied, gravelly and cold.

He watched on screen how fast the car was going down the streets, chuckling to himself thinking that this was going to be too easy.

"Kurai!" he beckoned, "Let your team know what the further instructions are. Let them think that they're safe first…before surprising them." He grinned hatefully at her, letting her know of his devious plans. She only grinned back and replied,

"Yes Father".

(Acelia's P.O.V)

We had finally reached the bank, almost in record time.

As Blue got out of the car, she had said shakily, trying to compose herself,

"Acelia…I understand that we're in a hurry…but if you EVER go that fast again, I'll rip your little wings off once you get your powers and revoke your license myself"…

_"Ugh! Didn't know you could be such a psycho harpie…"_ I thought to myself, disturbed at my Aunt for her outburst. _"Keep it to yourself next time"…_

"I can hear you Acelia Knightingale", she said without looking up as we walked through the bank doors.

_"Gulp"_

"You still have the checks on you Cee?"

"..Uh…yes maam…? Why?"

She whipped her head rapidly in my direction, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Didn't we just agree on NO QUESTIONS?!"

"Y-yes ma-"

"Don't let me have to tell you again…" she trailed off, her words leaving a promise of pain.

_"…What's her deal? She's NEVER been this uptight, even if we were dealing with the foot clan before…_

_ What does she have planned….?"_

(TBC)

**Alright….And I got lazy and I have to go back to work. But it was still worth it to post a part 1 for chapter 3! Whoop Whoop! Hope you guys enjoyed part 1! Please let me know if I need to revise or add anything to the story to "Jazz it up" :D **

**Peace. **

** -Acelia Knightingale_ **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Hey there everybody! So, i apologize about the wait for the new chapter. Things have been coming up and there've been midterms and stuff. So anyways…I hope you enjoy the story, and keep giving me some ideas on how to improve! Thanks!**

**Part Two: "No Questions"**

Aunt Blue was really beginning to worry me. What was the point of coming to the back of the bank if we were on a tight schedule? The Foot Clan was bound to be on the move and this really wasn't the time to be worrying about a little bit of "pocket change". Carefully, I pondered on if I should begin to question her again. But before I could do so, I felt the air shift around us. We had just went through a set of doors that read, "Mr. Hall's Office".

"_Mr. Hall? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?"_ I asked myself, concentrating hard on the name that I had read. But my thinking was halted before I could really delve into the deep recesses of my mind.

"Acelia. Snap out of it! I want you to meet someone. I know you don't remember him, but the man you're about to meet is someone you've met before. Now, before you start asking questions, I want you to think really hard on everything you feel like you need to ask. There are cameras and recorders here for security reasons. Speak wisely".

She didn't explain anymore.

"...yes ma'am", I decided to answer. The thing is, when Aunt Blue doesn't usually spout her quick little quips on subjects or even people, you learn real quick that whatever or whoever you're dealing with…

Will be the most important something or somebody in your life.

_** "Hello there"**_, a gravelly voice spoke through an overheard intercom. _**"It's nice to see you again Acelia. Blue."**_

___Who the hell is that? Is that Death's voice? _I thought to myself with disgust. Dang, I knew he was old, but I didn't think he was that old. Pulling me out of my rash state of mind, the door of the office opened with a profound creak, which probably was due to it not having been greased in a while. From it appeared a tall and pale man with a sunken face. He was so pale…it looked like he and the sun were never friends. He wore a light grey suit with white stripes going down it vertically. His tie was a deep blood red and his left wrist sported a glittering gold watch. As he caught my eye, he smiled, allowing me to see his brilliant white teeth.

"Acelia", my aunt spoke up, "this is Mr. Hall. Erin, you remember my niece don't ya?" She had asked him with a bite to her tone. I wondered at the new tone I heard in her new voice, but couldn't linger on my thought when it was disrupted by Mr. Hall himself.

"Yes, I do remember Ms. Knightingale from the funeral. **So**__unfortunate for your parents to die an untimely death. My deepest condolences and apologies." It seemed as if he said it snidely. Too brief. And too…forced.

I hated this man immediately.

"So Blue, what brings you here on this **lovely** afternoon? Shouldn't you both be out **frolicking **in the darkened orange and yellow leaves, awaiting for cider to be finished brewing on the stove and blankets being warmed in your dryer? It **is **a wonderful fall day." His smile that followed was a tight and fake one. His eyes glittered with mirth and cruelty. "It would be unfortunate for misses Knightingale to be caught out in the cold. All alone with no one to play with her-"

"ENOUGH!" Aunt Blue screamed at him, her palms shaking as she did so. She had silenced him, but to no avail did his eerie smile go away. It had only diminished into a smirk. "You know why I came here Erin. I want to deposit this money into her account."

"Hmm, which one Blue? The joint account with your name or-"

"Both. Split it down the middle as always. And while we're here, I want Acelia to get her papers and cards."

"Hm..." The smirk disappeared from his sallow face. "How old did you say you were Ms. Acelia?"

_I never said you weirdo_, I thought to myself with anger. But I decided to play his little game. "17 years old sir".

"Oh! How lovely! Just a tad bit away from your birthday! February correct?"

"…yessir…."

"Could we please get this over with?" said Aunt Blue sarcastically. Wow, I guess Hall pissed in her cheerios once. She sure hated him.

Mr. Hall gave a brief cackle. "Certainly Blue. Follow me my pets".

After getting everything settled and in order, me and Aunt Blue prepared to leave.

"Oh! Ms. Knightingale!" Hall called for me before we could leave his cold office, "I do believe that we'll meet each other again. I look forward to it…." He stared at me as he said this, a dark promise in those words. With the words still lingering in the air, Aunt Blue hurriedly ushered me out of the door, but not before shooting him a glare.

"You remember your place and your promise Erin", she whispered to him with venom. "You don't know what Ace and Sheila did for your sorry ass. They made a place for you here, the least you can do is keep your end of the bargain".

Hall's features twisted into a hateful one. "I know my place my little nosey 'blue bird'. Just make sure that you remember yours. You know how that little saying goes, 'A bird with a broken wing can't escape'"…. He trailed off, looking to her to challenge what he had just said.

But she didn't say another word; he almost missed the way that she used to challenge him. But what Hall didn't miss was the shiver that went through her body, and the bleakness of her eyes when he said that.

End of Part 2.


	5. Chapter 4 (Conclusion)

**Hello there readers! Thanks so much for following the story! AND I HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY! *gasp* Tis' a beautiful thing to behold when you get back on the computer ** ** But anyways, this will probably be the last chapter to the introduction of Acelia Knightingale. And to follow the rest of her adventures with the turtles, go and follow TEAR0004 to pick up where she left off! Get ready to meet the turtles and her other friends! Be well, God bless, and God speed! Let's find a TARDIS! :D**

**Chap. 4 (Conclusion) "Life move's on for some"**

This was the first time that Aunt Blue has went 5 minutes without saying anything to me. She looked as if she were in a deep trance; her mental state surely not able to process words. She had hopped behind the wheel before I could even try to drive. Focus; focus was the only emotion that lingered on her sagging chocolate face. Her hazel eyes burned with an emotion that I couldn't catch.

"Aunt Blue…you okay?" I asked her in a hushed voice, not wanting to startle her. My words barely registered to her ears as she still drove down avenues and streets. Looking away slowly with a light attitude underneath my blank face, I rolled my eyes and bared my teeth a little. _**"Didn't wanna talk to you anyways. Got better things to do anyways. Looking at apartments are always…fun."**_ I couldn't even think snarkily with my same vigor; my mind was too full of thoughts at the new mood and feeling that I felt coming. Something felt off and dark; there was a cold air coming from the north and it was blowing softly, the makings of destruction near.

After a few minutes of stale silence, my aunt and I finally arrived at our safe apartment in downtown New York. Being right on the corner of Mulberry and Maple St, we parked on Maple, got most of our supplies out of the vehicle, and proceeded into the house. After the death of my parents, this similar situation happened before, so now of course I was going to be used to the now cozy home.

Back then, when my aunt first purchased the home, with the idea in her mind for a hiding place, it had been stark white and in need of some loving color to its interior. Over the years, we had finally been able to call it 'home'.

I walked in behind my aunt and shut the door behind me. Now **THIS **was a home that I could get used to.

The floors were a magnificent cherry wood, the entrance way being covered in a lush velvet and gold rug that lead into the living/breakfast area. All of the living room sofas and couches were a warm honey color that was complemented with the back splash of the wall; a homey looking taupe. The kitchen was full with gleaming lights that illuminated every nook and cranny of it. I breathed in the sweet sweet smell of warm cashmere and honey.

"_It's great to be home", _I thought sweetly as I lay some of our objects down on the couch.

"Acelia", my aunt finally decided to speak. Her voice didn't portrait her usually sure self. I looked up in alarm and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Aunt…Blue?" I questioned my aunt in concern and went towards her. She held up her hand as if to stop me.

"Come on baby. We need to sit down and talk". She motioned me to the couch and she sat down, twiddling her thumbs ad she waited for me. The scene that I saw broke my heart; she was absolutely lost and broken. The tears that were in her eyes had started to spill over and pool into her collarbone, creating a waterfall that poured into her shirt. I sat down beside her, still giving her a little bit of space to breath. I glanced at her anxiously, waiting for her to speak.

"You know…I love you so much baby girl," she said to me shakily, "even though you really make me mad sometimes girl." She laughed a little before she went on. "Makes me really wanna whoop that ass girl".

We both sniggled at what she said before she went on. As she came down from her laughing high, she took a deep and thoughtful breath before continuing. "We've been through a lot together you and me child".

Wait, why did this sound like she was saying goodbye?

"-and I just wanted to let you know…just let you know that I-", she began to choke on the fresh sobs that began to overcome what she was trying to say. I went to her and hugged and rocked her until she calmed down. She's never looked this vulnerable. The only other time that I've seen her this vulnerable was when momma and daddy died.

"I love you Acelia! I just don't know what I'd do if you were left alone. You can't stay by yourself. There's nobody around the area or even in this state that could take care of you. What if…What if…"

"Aunt Byrd, I don't know what's going on. What's happening?"

"Baby girl", she went on to explain, "Sometimes there are things in life that you can't control. Sometimes you can't control when you die either".

Oh no…

"Acelia, I'm so sorry about what I'm gonna tell you honey, but I want you to know something. But before I tell you, I want you to do something for me. Go look in that drawer over there in the kitchen".

I looked in the direction she pointed and got up to retrieve the item she was talking about.

"In there, there should be a letter in an envelope. I want you to open this up, but not now. I want you to open this letter up when you feel its time, okay? Now I know this sounds crazy, but I want you to do it Acelia. No Questions."

I just nodded my head numbly as I stared at the parchment in my hands.

"Now baby girl, I want you to get your stuff and put all those papers that we got in the bank in your backpack and go load it in the car".

"But…but Aunt Blue-"

"I said NOW child!"

Feeling hurt at how she yelled at me, I did as she told. Once I came back in, I saw that she had a gun laying on the coffee table. I looked at her questioningly. "Aunt Byrd?"

"Hurry Acelia, I don't have much time", she said breathlessly. "Here". She threw me the keys to the car and said in a hurry, "I can't explain everything to you yet, but you'll understand when you're older. All I can say to you now is that we all loved you, no matter what has been said or what happens in the next minute. We DID love you."

….HUH?

*BANG!*

A bullet zoomed through the window and went straight to my Aunts heart. I couldn't register what happened next because she yelled to me, "Don't worry about me! You do have friends in this world! You just have to find the right people! Fly baby bird!"

I ran out of the house, leaving my aunt.

Alone.

All Alone.

Alone there to die by herself. With no one to comfort her or tell her that everything was going to be okay. She was gonna bleed out on the floor.

And I was going to be the one who had to live with it.

As I drove to God knows where, I thought about everything that had passed through my life.

Man, did my life suck.

But I would soon come out of my darkness and into the light.

I just didn't realize it would take me 3 years to do it.

(TBC in TMNG- Teenage Mutant Ninja Girls- A tmnt fanfiction)


End file.
